


You become a memory of someone else's legacy

by RiversAndRoses



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 13, Swearing, doesnt contain very many spoilers for it tho, ships prolly wont be focused on, tags may contain spoilers later on?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: After a run-in with a strange sorcerer, cole is sent somewhere familiar, but also incredibly different. Stranded with no way back, will he be able to find his way home or will his memories be replaced and lost forever?title is from "Time Bomb" by Hollywood undead
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH MY FIRST STANDALONE NINJAGO FIC IN YEARS BABEY
> 
> also i have no idea what im doing. help

A hooded figure wanders the alleyways of Ninjago city, a crow calls out and lands on his shoulder. His blood-red eyes shine in admiration at his companion.

“Good. you’re back.” he says, the mask on his mouth makes his voice come out in a rasp, “did you do what I asked of you.” the crow caws in response, confirming that it did exactly what he asked it to do. He smiles within his mask. “Perfect.”

With a flourish, his cape swirls around him, encasing him in a black cloud before he disappears completely, leaving nothing behind as he travels between this world and his own.

He steps into his lair, takes off the mask on his face. Revealing the sharp teeth beneath it in his smile, and some of his not quite human features as he walks over to his spell book on the pedestal. Flipping to the page he was looking for.

His smile widens. “My friend,” he looks up at the crow, “it’ll work.”

~

There are some days where Cole wishes that things could be more interesting. Today is one of those days. There has been no new criminal activity or some adventure that he and the others need to go on. Or something like that. Hell, they haven’t appeared publicly in months. Aside from Shintaro, but that’s barely anything.

“I’m bored.” Jay moans.

“We know, Jay.”

“Why can’t anyone do something? Is it bad that I want that to happen? Just so we can have something to do?”

“Aside from training, that Wu insists that we do so we don’t end up soft like last time?” Nya adds, “yeah, I feel the same.”

“We could walk around the city, it would be better than sitting here and doing nothing,” Pixal suggests.

“That sounds like a good idea, we could go visit your father, get food at Skylor’s,” Nya says.

“I’m down to go.” Kai sits up, grinning.

“Is it because Nya mentioned Skylor?” Cole teases

“Yeah,” he says, blinking before realizing the implications of what Cole had said to him “she’s a lesbian, Cole.”

Jay bursts out into laughter.

“I know, I just like teasing you.” He grins at his fiery brother.

“Even if you weren’t, she already told me she wasn’t interested,” Kai adds, standing up and stretching.

“I will let Master Wu know that we are heading out,” Zane says, standing up as well to go to the door.

Before Zane can open the door, Master Wu comes in with a concerned look on his face.

“Everything okay, Master?” Lloyd asks.

“I suppose, but I have gotten word from the commissioner that there was a cloaked, mysterious figure spotted in the city last night. He had disappeared into a cloud of smoke.” Wu says looking at all of them. “They do not have a physical description of him at the moment. I was coming to ask you to search for him. Please be careful, ninja. We don’t know what he’s capable of.”

“Of course, master. We’ll be careful.” Cole says with a smile, knowing how much of an effort that he’s been putting into making sure they know he truly cares.

“We were just planning on visiting the city anyway, so we’ll look while we’re there!” Jay says with a grin.

“Should I take the mech?” Pixal asks as she opens the entrance to the hangar bay.

“I think that would be smart to do.” Master Wu says, “we can never be too careful with unknown threats. Return to me safe.”

Cole nods and follows the others into the elevator.

As soon as it closes, jay speaks up, “is it me or Wu more… caring?”

“Yeah, I noticed that too.” Kai says with a shrug, “it’s not bad, it’s just weird.”

“Kind of reminds me of when I first came to live with you guys.” Lloyd grins mischievously.

“I think he realized while we were in Shintaro when I almost gave up in doing the burst, he realized he’s been neglectful in his teachings, and maybe being an authority figure, too. He’s been stepping up.” cole says with a smile.

“About time for that.” Lloyd mutters, “what?” he says when everyone else is giving him a strange look, “he doesn’t treat me like his nephew. Or… family.” He says.

“So what do you think this dudes deal is?” Kai wonders aloud after a moment of awkward silence and walking out into the hanger and into the newly repaired land bounty as Pixal heads into her mech.

“I am unsure, but it sounds like Master Wu was… afraid. Like he knew what the commissioner was talking about.” Zane frowns.

“Better not be another one of those ‘there’s something I haven’t told you’ things.”

“I doubt it.” Cole sighs, “he seemed incredibly freaked out, plus I think he’s trying not to do that anymore.”

The ride into the city is relatively quiet aside from the music coming from their shared playlist through the speakers of the land bounty.

“It would be smart to stop by the police station to get more information if there is any,” Pixal says, her voice filtering in over the music.

“That’s what I was thinking. If we have time afterward, we can do what we were originally planning on doing,” Nya says as she steers the land bounty towards the police station.

“I now have doubts that we will.” She says, disappointment clear in her voice.

“We can visit another time, it’s all right,” Zane says with a reassuring smile, even though the samurai can’t see it.

Once they reach the police station, they find the commissioner is waiting outside for them.

“Oh, thank goodness. I’m assuming Wu told you?” He says with relief and leads them all inside.

“He told us you called and that a masked, mysterious figure was spotted,” Lloyd says with a frown.

“Yes, he was. We don’t know what his deal is. Though we fear it isn’t good. We know what we know because of security cameras spotting the guy in back alleys with a crow, talking to it. He asked it if it did what he asked it to do and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.” The commissioner explains. Leading them over to the computer to show the footage of the mysterious man. “We also reached out to the people in the area, they knew nothing. Nobody does. Whoever this person is, he’s a new threat that we know nothing about. Did Wu know anything?”

“No, he seemed… afraid. Like this was something he hasn’t heard or seen anything like this before.” Lloyd says with a frown.

The commissioner grumbles, “I’ve had my men out there looking for clues. So far, nothing. If you seven can find something, anything. Let me know.”

“Of course. Thank you for telling us this. We’ll do everything we can.”

He grins, “I knew I could count on you. Now, go, save the city, make sure we’re safe. Again,”

The ninja split up, each of them going in different directions to cover more ground. Cole went check out where the mysterious man was originally spotted. Looking around the alleyways to see if he can find anything that isn’t trash or stagnant water. So far, nothing. Not even a crow feather.

“I was wondering when one of you would show up here.” Cole hears a raspy voice behind him say.

Cole turns around quickly, preparing to call the other ninja in when he is unexpectedly knocked to the ground.

“To be honest, I wasn’t expecting you… earth ninja. But that just makes things more interesting.” He rasps, allowing Cole to sit up and get a good look at his assailant.

What Cole sees, intimidates him. The man’s glowing, blood-red eyes, his black hair, the mask on his mouth that looks like an incinerator vent, the black cloak that makes him blend into the background, making it almost look like he’s invisible if not for the golden embroidery on it.

“You… you’re the person that the commissioner talked about.” Cole says, staring at him intensely.

“Ah… so you know of me.” The hooded figure says, with the tone of voice he was using, Cole can only assume he’s smiling underneath his mask.

“I know that you’re an evil dude who needs to be taken care of!” He says, standing up and summoning his lava hands in preparation.

“But you don’t know everything about me, it seems. Good. I wouldn’t have expected you to. I’m not from this dimension, after all.” He says, circling Cole, “go ahead, call your little ninja friends. It may be the last you hear from them.”

His eyes widen, he falters, his earth punch disappears. Was he going to be killed?

Quickly, he presses his hand to the com piece in his hood. Making sure that he keeps an eye on the figure. “I- I found him! In the same place he was spotted!” He says, the fear hopefully not being too obvious in his voice.

“You did!? Don’t confront him until you have backup.” Nya voice filters through.

“Oh, it’s a little too late for that. He confronted me.” Cole says, summoning his earth punch again. The fear and the adrenaline make it hard to hear the various voices of the other ninja telling him to hold off.

As he attempts to punch the guy, he disappears into that cloud of smoke. The earth ninja goes right through.

Coughing, he turns around, hoping to get him the next time. Before he knows it, he’s choking on the smoke, gasping for air. He didn’t think this through, did he?

“You little fool.” The earth ninja hears through his haze as he continues to choke on the smoke. “You thought you could take me on your own.”

“Y- you threat- threatened me.” He chokes out. He can barely breathe.

The last thing he hears before he passes out is the laughter of the man, “you shouldn’t have taken your chances.” he wheezes, “you do not understand what I’m capable of. Foolish little ninja.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja figure out what happened to cole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i still dont know what im doing

“Oh, thank god. I found him!”

“That’s not Cole.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, I’d know my boyfriend anywhere, and that’s not him.”

“How can you tell?”

“Shut up, Doug. I just do.”

“... sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

“Let’s just get back to the others. We’ll be safer back at the base.”

“Good idea.”

\--

“Are we sure it isn’t cole? It looks like him.” Kai says staring at the passed out form of what appears to be his best friend and brother but isn’t.

“Yes. We’ve done multiple scans on him. Its Cole… but not the Cole we know.” Zane says, “for one difference, his hair is slightly shorter. Another would be the different outfit that he’s wearing, Kai.” He points out as if it weren’t obvious.

“I told him to wait. But he didn’t listen.” Nya grumbles.

“Which is why jay, Lloyd, and Pixal are getting the security camera footage from the businesses, then we go speak with the commissioner afterward,” Zane explains, sending a reassuring look to the siblings.

“Who knows if we’ll even get anything?” Kai groans, slumping in his seat.

“We don’t. That’s why we want to make sure.” Zane says, coming over to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

\--

“So you found him, but he’s not Cole?”

“How strange… he looks the same.”

“We will have to do a scan on him when you return with him.”

“What’s happening?”

“Oh! Nya! Kai and Doug found cole. But it appears that…”

“That Cole is not our Cole?”

“That does not make any sense. Also, I thought you two were done with finishing each other’s sentences?”

“It’s a habit.”

“Sorry.”

“I know, you don’t have to apologize. Should I let Master G know?”

“Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

“I’m on it.”

“Brother, do you think…?”

“He did it? Yes, I’m afraid so.”

“But how?”

“I don’t know.”

\--

“What d’you guys see on the tape?” Kai asks as the other three board the land bounty.

“Cole was alone, then he wasn’t. The audio was a little distorted this time, but Pixal could make it out.”

“What’d he say?”

Pixal frowns, “he said something about expecting one of us to show up, something about never seeing us again.” She pauses when the others gasp. “What he said wasn’t the peculiar part. It was what he did to cole.”

“Well? What did he do?” Nya pushes.

“As soon as Cole tried to attack him, he did the smoke thing, but instead of it disappearing immediately, it stuck around. He breathed it in, it surrounded him, from what it sounded and looked like, he couldn’t breathe.” Lloyd explains.

Zane does a quick check over the not Cole, “he appears to be breathing fine.”

“Yeah, he is, who knows how our Cole is doing.” Jay grumbles, “but I think it would be better to show you what happened instead of describing it.” He says fidgeting slightly.

“Let’s get back to the police station to tell the commissioner what happened and show him the security camera footage. Then back to the monastery to tell master Wu the news and wait for not cole to wake up.” Zane says.

The ride back to the police station is tense. Knowing that this Cole isn’t their Cole and that there’s another version of themselves out there, doing the same thing that they’re doing, but with subtle differences is… incredibly jarring.

What would this Cole know about the mysterious sorcerer that they don’t? Would he even know about him?

There are so many questions that need to be asked but cannot be answered. Or they will be when not Cole wakes up.

“I’ll stay here with him,” Lloyd says as they reach the police station, “just in case if he wakes up and I have to explain everything to him. I already know what happened in the footage.”

“Okay. Maybe let Master Wu know now since your staying behind?”

“Sure.”

The rest of them enter the police station. It’s only been a few hours since they were here originally.

“Back already?” The receptionist asks but notices the frowns on all of their faces and the two missing ninja and her eyes widen. “I’ll go get the commissioner.” She says and runs back towards his office.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” He asks.

“I think it would be best to show you,” Pixal says, producing the disc from the security camera.

They watch as the mysterious figure comes into existence, his eerie voice sending shivers down their spines. Eyes widening when he says he’s not from this dimension. To the end where he suffocates Cole with his smoke. The black ninja choking on it until there’s a small flash, and he’s gone. The smoke clears and presumably his double is laying on the ground, taking his place.

“This is much more serious than I thought.” He grumbles.

“We still don’t know what we’re up against. We need to come up with a plan.”

“We should go back to the monastery.”

“And leave the city unprotected?”

“No unprotected, the elemental masters can help. Plus, we don’t even know if he’ll come back.”

“Good point. Could you let them know?”

“I’ll call Skylor. You have more important things to worry about.”

“Thank you. We’ll let you know if anything changes.”

\--

“He seems to be doing fine right now.”

“His breathing is a bit off.”

“Hm. That’s an issue.”

“Might be because he isn’t from here.”

“Possibly.”

\--

The ninja return to the monastery not long later. They place not Cole into Coles's bed so he has a comfortable place to rest in a place that will hopefully be somewhere familiar to him.

“I hope Cole is all right.” Wu frowns, watching the perfect copy of his student in his catatonic state.

“Us too, Master Wu.”

\--

The last thing that Cole remembers was the promise he made to his boyfriend, Kai. That he would be going on patrol and will be back soon.

What he didn’t expect was to run into him.

They know about the dimensions waker, of course, they do. They’ve dealt with him before, but that was when he wasn’t that much of a threat. Icarus, which is what he likes to call himself, has always been the type of person to play tricks. Mocking them all, telling them tales of the different dimensions where things are different, whether if it’s where they’re all suffering or not.

He and the others have a theory that he puts up this front to appear to be less threatening. To be put off as less of a threat.

None of them know where he came from, or what his actual deal is. He just appeared one day and continues to be an annoyance.

But it was different this time.

He ran into Icarus again, thinking it would just be like any other time. Where the sorcerer would just mock and float above it all. But he didn’t. Cole was not prepared.

Why would he be prepared for someone like him? But then again. They haven’t heard from him in a while.

He was reckless.

Taking hits is one thing, but when the person you’re trying to apprehend doesn’t attack back in the normal way is another.

He inhaled the smoke.

More like, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and walked right into it.

He could barely breathe and all he remembers doing was trying to get out, but he couldn’t. It was like he was trapped.

He could hear Icarus, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. All he heard was his laughter.

In his last moments of consciousness before he passes out, he sees an illusion, or what he hopes is one, choking on the same smoke. But only just for a second.

Then he hears voices, familiar, like his own family and boyfriend. He can’t make out what they’re saying.

Then he wakes up.

He coughs, getting the excess smoke out of his lungs.

He catches his breath and looks at a somewhat familiar face of his friend… “Doug…?”

“What? Who?”

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doug :)
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr maybe, I'm keplered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Cole wakes up and learns a few things. Jay learns why Not Cole called him Doug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhello 
> 
> still dont fucking know what im doing so uh

Cole wakes up with a gasp… and then promptly goes into a coughing fit, coughing out the black smoke that was in his lungs from inhaling that weird sorcerer’s clouds. 

“Woah there, you good there, dude?” a voice says, patting his back before they laugh, “or, should I say person who looks like my friend?”

Cole starts to say something, before looking at the person who is in the room with him. 

Dark hair with a very familiar green streak through it, pale skin, bright green eyes a smug smile

Morro. 

He screams.

“Woah, Woah, Woah.” Morro says, standing up, knocking the chair over. “Its oka-”

“I thought you were in the departed realm!” he yells, interrupting the should be ghost, “cause, you know! You’re dead!”

Morro, or rather not Morro, gives him a confused look, “I’m not dead, bro.”

“And last time I checked you weren’t the green ninja, Lloyd is.”

Morro _laughs_ at that. “Are you kidding me? A child? Come on, he’s like, 9.” he says, before heading towards the door, opening it, and yelling, “he’s awake!”

“Wh- Lloyd isn’t a kid anymore! He sacrificed his childhood for us.” cole says with a deep frown,

“That’s fucked up.”

He starts to say something, about how it was necessary, and that he had no choice but to do so. But as much as he’d hate to admit it, morro was right. It was fucked up that Lloyd missed out on his childhood, it’s really easy to forget that Lloyd is much younger than the rest of them. 

“I- I guess?” cole shrugs and doesn’t try to protest, “I’m not in my world am I, then?” 

“Nope.” he says popping the p, “you better prepare for the stampede, because I hear everyone coming.” 

“Great,” he says, slumping back against the pillow.

That’s when everyone else comes into the room, Morro was right, it was like a stampede, just like it would’ve been back home. Then they awkwardly stand there, as if they remembered that he is not _their_ friend. 

Cole honestly expected everyone to be the same, but that’s not the case here. 

For one thing, jay is a little bit taller than he should be. Kai is not wearing red, but Nya is, and he’s wearing her grays and blues. Another person is wearing white and looks very similar to Zane. Pixal looks about the same, though.

Also, Garmadon is here instead of Wu.

Sure enough, a little boy is staring up at him, his green eyes as bright as ever, but he’s wearing a little dragon onesie instead of a ninja gi.

“Okay, what the fuck.” He says.

“Not in front of my son, please.” Garmadon groans, “Misako won’t be happy if he swears like that.”

“Sorry, but what the heck is going on!? Where am I?”

“Those questions will be answered, eventually. You had an encounter with Icarus. He took you from your world and into ours. I never thought he was much of a threat, but I was wrong.”

“We didn’t know that he would do this, he would harass us a little, sure, but we never thought he was serious with his stories. I never really cared for them-“ Jay says before getting interrupted by Kai.

“Just get to the point, Doug.” He groans

Cole stifles a laugh, _Doug?_ Jay is named Doug?

“What? What’s so funny?”

“Your name is Doug?” 

“Yeah? Doug Gordon? Am I not Doug Gordon there?”

“No? Wait- Gordon? Not walker?” he asks confusedly.

“Huh? Walker like Ed and Edna? They’re close family friends, not my parents. My parents are cliff and Lisbeth, or libber, as most people call her, Gordon.” Doug explains to Cole, who looks dumbfounded.

“What… Cliff Gordon died a couple of years ago.” cole says, then frowns, “jays adopted?” he mumbles.

“Are you okay?” little Lloyd asks.

“No, I’m having a crisis.” he says, putting his hands on his face with a groan, “okay. I’m not home, so care to explain what is happening?” he sits up, and motioning to everyone in the room, “like, what differences there are so we can compare?”

“And so you can continue having a crisis,” Morro adds.

“And so I can continue having- hey,” he says with a glare while Morro laughs.

Kai, who has seemed distant until just now, “you’re my boyfriend. Or, I guess the version of you from here is.” he frowns, looking away with a deep frown on his face.

“O-oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Kai says, looking upset.

“What Kai forgot to add was that he’s the master of water and I’m the master of fire.” Nya says, rubbing his back and summoning a small ball of fire that she quickly puts out.

“Huh. you two swapped elements. Makes sense since your parents were both elemental masters.” he’s going to have to compare on how they act personality-wise, too. But at least this one makes sense. “Are you and jay- Doug I mean…?”

Doug cackles, “no! We tried, but it didn’t work out, I’m with Zane now.” he says with a grin.

“Speaking of myself, I’m assuming you don’t know my brother?” Zane asks and continues when Cole nods and motions for him to introduce himself.

“I am Wyatt. My brother and I are the twin masters of ice, though, we are not twins.” the brown-haired one says.

“People just like to call us that because it appears we are.” 

“Especially after we turn off our disguises,” Wyatt says, turning his on, which shows that he’s a bronze color. Zane follows and he’s the familiar titanium color that cole knows. 

“Oh yeah, my Zane used his disguise for a while, but he stopped after a while because people know who we are anyway.” cole shrugs.

“People know who you are? That’s like insane!” Doug says. “I mean, people know who I am, of course, being the son of a famous movie star, but they don’t know I’m a ninja!”

“Yes,” Garmadon sighs at Doug, “it’s important to keep our identities a secret. The people sometimes have not taken to us kindly. They are wary of the powers that we all hold.”

“What about me?” little Lloyd asks, looking very excited.

“Well, you aren’t a kid, that’s one thing.” he smiles down at the small boy, “you’re the green ninja, and you’re brave and strong.” Cole says, “though, you can be a bit stupid, you’re smart.”

“Wow… but Morro is the green ninja! I don’t have any powers!” 

“That we know of, son. Remember, you are a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master.” 

“Yeah! I’m going to be big and strong one day! What about my big brother Morro?” he asks, tugging on Morro’s arm.

Cole frowns, “well, it’s a big and complicated story, but he’s dead. In the departed realm. He was lied to by Wu-”

“Of course he was lied to by him, my younger brother-” Garmadon says cutting him off before Cole cuts him off again.

“Who made him believe that he was the green ninja and a bunch of things happened after that, which included me getting turned into a ghost and he helped the others get me back,” he says before Cole realizes what Garmadon tried to say when he interrupt him. “Wait, what about Wu?” 

“Wu is evil. Is he not in your world?” 

Cole sputters, “no? You’re the evil one in my world! But that’s another complicated thing.”

Garmadon gives him a look, “perhaps you need to learn about our history. Then you can educate us about your own.”

~~

“What do you mean your name isn’t Doug?” cole says with a frown.

“My name is jay! Listen, I know this will seem fucking insane. But, you’re in another dimension!”

“I gathered that, considering your name isn’t doug.” cole shrugs

“Why would my name be Doug! That’s a silly name!”

“I don’t know, your parents chose it.” 

“I- wait no they didn’t. They said I didn’t have a name.” He thinks for a moment before his eyes widen, “who are my parents?” He asks, almost desperately.

“Cliff and Libber Gordon, why?”

“I- I’m still with my birth parents?” Jay says softly in awe, swallowing the lump in his throat, “they’re still alive?” He says to himself. 

No, he wipes his eyes, he can’t think about this right now. There are more important things to think about. Like… his current parents.

“What about Ed and Edna walker?”

“Doug says they’re close family friends.”

“Oh, thank goodness.” He lets out a breath.

“You good, buddy?” Not Cole looks at him with a frown.

“I’ll be fine. Oh shit, I should probably let the others know you’re awake. Maybe please don’t mention what just happened.”

“Okay…?” Not Cole says in confusion as he stiffly walks towards the door and opens it to yell out that he’s awake.

He catches Nya on her way inside, using her as an excuse to get out of the room, “I need to tell you something,” he says, hands shaking.

She pauses, eyes widen at his expression, and nods. Leading him to her room.

“What’s wrong, what happened?” She asks, sitting him down on her bed and cupping his cheeks in her palms.

“My birth parents are alive in his world. I live with them and my name is Doug. They _named_ me and kept me and-“ jay takes a deep and shaky breath. “I- knowing that there’s a version of me out there who is with his birth parents and is happy and- all the things I’m not.”

“Jay.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you… not happy with your parents?” 

Jay sputters, “no! No, I love them, I love them a lot. But they don’t know I know I’m adopted, so it has been hard because it looks like they _want_ to say something about it, but then they don’t. Because I want to talk about it.”

“Maybe they don’t know how to say it.” nya suggests. “You can go talk to them now, explain the whole situation and what Not Cole told you.” she sits down next to him, “you don’t have to be alone this time. I’ll be with you, every step of it.” 

He smiles at her, “yeah. I- I’ll call them later.” he takes a deep breath, “Why is this scarier than telling the others what happened with Nadakhan? I already know I’m adopted.”

“I think its more of the fear of it being confirmed. But at least this time you didn’t get a letter saying that your dad passed away.”

Jay chuckles, “y-yeah. That scared me so much.” 

“Are you feeling better now? Do you want to get back to the others?”

He nods and stands up, “I love you.” he says, which earns him a kiss on the cheek and a loving look. Even if she doesn’t say it outright, he knows that Nya loves him, she has other ways of showing it.

She is his yang, after all.

They head back into Cole’s room, holding hands. Not Cole and the others seem to be on the tail end of a conversation about Wu being the evil one in his dimension. 

“Oh, there you two went.” Kai says as the two of them enter “are… you okay?” He asks jay

“Yeah I’m- I’m fine. Just had to talk to Nya about something.”

Kai raises an eyebrow, “you’re not keeping secrets again are you?”

“Nope!” nya says, smiling at him. “It wasn’t anything important. Not at all, nope.”

“Okay, one, you’re both terrible liars, which is incredible with how you kept the Nadakhan thing a secret for so long. Second, you both left the room as soon as the rest of us came in.” he says, crossing his arms, “you can tell me. I won’t tell the others unless you want me to.”

“I appreciate it Kai, but… it’s a personal thing that I can’t exactly talk about right now.” Jay says with a strained smile.

The fire ninja blinks, “okay? Is everything okay between you two?”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” he says. “Okay, maybe we left something out when we told you guys about Nadakhan and it came up again. I just- I just need some time with it.” 

He frowns, “you left something out?”

“Like he said, its a personal thing.” Nya says, “don’t be mad. Please.”

“Why do you get to know about it.” he says, before realizing and face palming, “right. You were the only one who remembers it.” he says and then sighs. “I’m not mad. Just… a little upset that we didn’t get told the whole thing.” 

“Kai- okay, fine. You want to know it?” Jay says with a deep frown, “I’m adopted, okay? Not Cole just confirmed it. It wasn’t just because I wished I wasn’t poor anymore that my biological father died, and I inherited his shit which led to me finding out about this. He died anyway! But I just thought hey! That’s a coincidence! But what if it wasn’t? And whelp! Looks like it’s not!” 

“Jay.” Nya scolds, glaring at her brother.

“Shit… sorry.” Kai says, wincing. “That wasn’t my intention. I didn’t mean for you to take it like that, I- I meant.” he stops himself with a sigh. 

“No, no. I know. I’m sorry too. It’s just a lot that I have to deal with right now. I have to call my parents later. I didn’t tell you guys because I didn’t think it was important at the time.”

“I get it. We’re all stressed, cole is gone and there’s this sorcerer guy out there. We’ll get through it.”

Jay nods with a smile, giving Kai a quick hug before coming fully into the room. 

“What do you mean, I’m not the green ninja?” Lloyd asks suspiciously.

“Oh, I mean that you’re still a child. Cute little guy. Don’t know if you have powers or not.”

“Then who’s the green ninja instead?”

“Morro, why?” 

“But he’s not the green ninja. The weapons didn’t react to him. They reacted to Lloyd.” Master Wu says, giving Not Cole a scrutinizing look.

“Well, they did to him. Remember, I’m not from this dimension, _Wu_.” Not Cole says with a glare.

“Not cole here says that Wu is the evil one in his dimension.” Kai says to the two of them. “So there’s some… tension between the two.”

“We’re going to have to come up with a name for him that isn’t Not Cole.” Nya says, “I feel kinda bad about calling him that.” Jay nods in agreement.

“I guess this dimension’s history differs from my own. I could tell you guys about mine. I guess I could also tell you about the sorcerer guy. But I’d rather not have him here.” he points at wu. “Different dimension or not, I still don’t trust him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: keplered
> 
> wyatt is echo yes

**Author's Note:**

> f in the chat for cole?
> 
> my tumblr is keplered. come yell at me mayhaps

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You become a memory of someone else's legacy(PODFIC)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883735) by [WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom)




End file.
